The Who's Who of Journey of a 1,000 Dimensions
by Ares1
Summary: Want to know who the guys in Journey are? Come see the character profiles as donated by their respecitve Wizard World owners


Thanos6  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Probably my purple skin.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Thanos6.  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
17. I look older.  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Picture Thanos' regular golden armor type deal. Turn it silver. Give me Quantum Bands. There you go.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Like regular Thanos, except skinnier.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Very bizarre personality. On the one hand, I love to manipulate things and wouldn't mind universal domination and unlimited power; on the other, I also love to bust heads and save people. Like I said, very bizarre.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Best trait? I dunno...that could be anything from my power to my scheming to my inability to not save someone I personally see in eminent danger. Make the call.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Worst? This is easy. I ofttimes outsmart myself, getting caught up in my own schemes.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Everyone should have to abide by the laws; except for me, when I'm trying to rule the universe.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
If you make an obligation, you should keep it, unless the cost is staggeringly high. And everyone has a responsibility towards life.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
There is love. There is romance. They'd be nice to have, but they all seem to be avoiding me, something I am very frustrated about (this can be a running gag).  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
There's a God. Teamwork is important. Chaos is good if it benefits me and hurts few. I'll take life over death, thank you.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Some random point in space.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
First off is my famous ancestor, Thanos. He and I hate each other. There are Thanos's 2-5. They are dead. There are Eros and Mentor, whom I get along with. And my other genetic donors, Maelstrom, Loki, Darkseid, Dormammu, and Stryfe. We don't get along well, either.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
See 14.  
  
  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
When I'm not saving people or attempting to conquer existence, I like to pen some fiction in my spare time. And I must admit, I find this Earth program "MST3K" highly amusing.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Besides destroying, scheming, and rescuing? I can write, act a bit, and I seem to have a natural talent for this so-called "disco dancing."  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I am not a morning person. Get me up before 9 on penalty of pain. I am a night owl; I hate going to bed before 2. And I pick at my meals, I hardly ever eat anything on my plate. I prefer to snack throughout the day.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Not yet, verdammit.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Aside from all my genetic donors, whom you should know, I have no real "arch-enemies."  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Since at the moment I have no romantic interest, it's whoever is in trouble right now.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
These lovely little Quantum Bands.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
I'd say life.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Long-term: Conquering existence while saving it simultaneously, and hopefully finding love on the way.  
  
Short-term: Finding a good bowl of nachos. Do you know how hard it is to find good nachos?  
  
Thing I'd like to do before I die: Publish my works.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
No, not really.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Character Name: Thanos6  
  
Real Name: Thanos6  
  
Occupation: Protector And Conquerer Of The Multiverse (PaCotM)  
  
Identity: N/A  
  
Legal Status: Not wanted for anything...yet.  
  
Former Aliases: None.  
  
Place of Birth: A random point in space.  
  
Marital Status: Single. (dammit)  
  
Known Relatives: Thanos, Eros, Mentor, Maelstrom, Thanos2, Darkseid, Thanos3, Loki, Thanos4, Dormammu, Thanos5, Stryfe  
  
Group Affiliation: None.  
  
Base of Operations: Planet H'kaihgeikku, of which I am the only inhabitant.  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
  
Eyes: Whenever they're visible, a bright sparkling silver.  
  
Hair: None.  
  
Favorite Food: Hamburgers with ketchup and only ketchup.  
  
Favorite Color: Silver.  
  
Favorite Place: H'kaihgeikku.  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Count of Monte Cristo/MST3K  
  
Favorite Hobby: Writing, as I have indicated.  
  
Least Favorite Food: Okra.  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Proofreading.  
  
Least Favorite Place: Wherever any of my genetic donors are.  
  
History/Origin: I'm a clone of Thanos. Well, to be honest, Thanos2 wasn't a direct clone. Maelstrom included some of his own DNA in his genetic makeup. He went to explore the universe, and ended up on Apokolips. The evil tyrant Darkseid killed him. However, Desaad preserved some of his cells and spliced some of Darkseid's own into them. That was Thanos3. He managed to break free, escaping to Asgard. Unfortunately, he ran into none other than Loki. The god of mischief saw an opportunity to create a disciple, one that could destroy Odin should Loki perish. Some careful spells ensured the death of Thanos3, and the creation of a new being, Thanos3 with some of Loki inside of him. Thanos4. Not wanting to be part of Loki's evil schemes, Thanos4 roamed the universe like his grandfather. He happened upon a fight between Dormammu and the Vishanti. The side effects destroyed him, but resulted in the development of someone with all the magical ability of Dormammu. Thanos5. However, he was immediately kidnapped by the evil Stryfe. The battle was enormous, and both ended up dead. Again, cells merged, and I, Thanos6 was born.  
  
So as you see, I have quite the lineage. I have all the powers of Thanos, Maelstrom, Darkseid, Loki, Dormammu, and Stryfe.  
  
As for how I got the Quantum Bands...that's a long story.  
  
A mere universe was not enough to entertain me with my power, so I started to roam the multiverse. I happened upon one reality in which the PotU was not the great Quasar, but some incompetent alien. I showed up just in time to watch him die. Well, I got a mental summons from Eon to don the Quantum Bands, which I did. After defeating the enemy, I decided to take up the title of Protector of the Multiverse. As you can see, I'm a bit more altruistic than my ancestors.  
  
Known Powers/Abilties: Anything any of my donors and Quasar can do, just to a lesser degree.  
  
Known Skills: Writing, Scheming, Manipulating, Running, Sleeping  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses: I do not yet possess the full powers I can someday be privy to. I can get caught up in my own schemes or have them backfire on me. Whenever things go wrong, I get angry easily.  
  
SSJ_4_Prince_Vegeta  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
The fact that I have shiny obsidian metallic skin. Both it and my black hair changes from black to gold.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
My name is Vegeta, the saiyan prince from Planet Vegeta. I am known now as Prince Surfer.  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
Early 30's  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Well...I'm pretty much neked. Covered from head to toe in a silver metallic coating, designed by Galactus himself.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
I have a muscular build, but nothing too big. I'm completely metallic obsidian. My eyes are black, but become emerald from time to time. My hair is also black, but has a tendency to change into glowing yellow, almost gold. I have a tail, also completely black. I cruise the cosmos on my surf board...like just about everything else...metallic black.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
I am tenacious. I have few if any friends although I reside on the side of good. Those who ally themselves with evil recieve absolutely NO mercy at my hand. My ferociousness increased 10 fold after I was cursed to live like this by Galactus.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Fearlessness. I have no fear of death, I would welcome death. My race is completely whipped out. My only purpose in life is to strike down upon those who are unjust and hope that one day...my people will be avenged.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
I act before I think. When it comes to fight or flight, flight never even crosses my mind, I'm a warrior at heart.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
I have my own ideals as to what is right and wrong. I serve the side of good but it is my belief that evil dowers have no rights and deserve whatever punishment I hand out.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
I am responsible to protect the innocent, so that the fate that was felt by my race is felt by no one else.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
In my current state I have no chance at either, it's one of the last things on my mind.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I have none.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Planet Vegeta  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Dead, my father was the ruler of my homeplanet. I was his heir but inherited nothing but blood and ashes.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
I served my father loyally and would do the same today if he was still alive.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Protecting the innocent. I take joy in the pain and suffering of the wicked.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Many, too many to list. My powers and abilities are vast.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I hate being called a coward, and I hate cowardice. Neither happen very often.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Nope  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Galactus  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Right now the only being who has any importance in my life is Galactus...mainly because I want to destroy him.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My surf board...  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
The concept of power, how so many yern for it, and how it brings nothing but destruction. I yern for it still.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Avenging my people.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
No  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Character Name: Prince Surfer  
  
Real Name: (Prince) Vegeta  
  
Occupation: Superhero/cosmic nomad/herald (past)  
  
Identity: Secret, besides Galactus  
  
Legal Status: None  
  
Former Aliases: Vegeta  
  
Place of Birth: Planet Vegeta  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: All deceased  
  
Group Affiliation: None  
  
Base of Operations: n/a  
  
Height: 6'4"  
  
Weight: 250  
  
Eyes: black/emerald  
  
Hair: black/gold  
  
Favorite Food: don't eat  
  
Favorite Color: red  
  
Favorite Place: Planet Vegeta...gone now  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: None  
  
Favorite Hobby: Torturing the wicked  
  
Least Favorite Food: don't eat  
  
Least Favorite Chore: protecting innocents who don't deserve to live  
  
Least Favorite Place: frozen planets  
  
History/Origin- I lived on Planet Vegeta, a thriving world with a powerful conquering race. I was by far the strongest of all my people, nonetheless I served my father, King Vegeta loyaly. One day the planet devourer, Galactus came to our world. Being our planet's only hope I flew up to meet him, and stop him. His power dwarfed my own, and he laid down a deal for me. He said that if I would be his servant, his herald, he would spare my people, but I would be his slave for eternity. As his herald I would gain incredible power. I had no interest in the power, I just wanted to save my people, so I agreed. The power cosmic suddenly surged through me, and I was changed forever. But, to my shock and horror, Galactus consumed my planet anyway, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. He broke the deal and therefore I was no longer his slave. I ran away with my new found powers. Vowing to live a life of justice, and making sure something like this never happens again. All in hopes of one day avenging the saiyan race.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- Prince Surfer can endow himself with Class 100 strength, enabling him to lift (press) over 100 tons and can also increase his speed, agility, etc. to incredible heights by use of his Power Cosmic . He possesses the Power Cosmic which he can use to generate powerful force blasts or to rearrange molecules. The Surfer travels on a "surfboard" which responds to his mental commands and is as indestructible as he is. He has a Cosmic Awareness which allows him to feel energy around him.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - Can communicate with other telepathically. Can control his surfboard through telepathy.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - Power Cosmic  
  
Known Skills - The greatest warrior ever to be produced from the saiyan race. An excellent battle tactician and clever thinker.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - No real weaknesses. Prince Surfer is super- durable and can withstand the most powerful of hits.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs Marquise  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Nothing really, unless that is when I turn into my true form, which is that of an ancient race of martians, in which I was known as the Marquise Martian. Now my race is extinct so I disguise myself as a human to fit in on Earth. But when battle comes, I am the MarquiseManhunter.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Zechs Zonnz the Marquise Manhunter. When I am in human form, I am Lex Jones.  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
Approximately 431 years old. When I am in human form I look in my mid 30's.  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Casually, as most humans would. When I am the Manhunter, I wear a red cape, with a red X across my chest. I wear blue spandex pants, and red underwear.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
A martian. When in human form I have brownish hair, and hazel eyes. I have a beard and a very firm chin. Very muscular and built, even in human form.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Very easy going, serious at times. Not the type to fool around in a case of danger.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
My intelligence. Not only am I a telepath, I am also a genius.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
I think law and order should be upheld. But if its the show, then it sucks.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
I think we all have responsibilities and we should live up to them.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
None really, I am a Martian, so I am not attracted to Earth women.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I dont believe in God, I believe strongly in good teamwork. I think life and death are things all beings must go through, and that chaos is merely a step to death.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Mars  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
No family whatsoever, they died when my race was wiped out by Galactus.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Not very well, seeing as how they are dead.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
I like to read, and explore new things on Earth.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I am a telepath, I can turn intangible, as well as diamond hard. I am also posess slight pyrokinesis(None of that fire weakness for me). I can turn invisible, and posess martian vision, which allow me to see farther than the average human, and through walls, and other objects.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Im green when not in human form. I cant swim.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Nope no romantic interest.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
My teammates are important to me.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My mind.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Life  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
I would like to make the world a better place to live, as well as a safer place to live in, I want to be remembered as a hero.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Did I mention Im green?  
  
  
  
clownprince23  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Probably my height and that i'm wearing a blue and white costume with a red cape. The first thing they would notice about my social skills would be that I'm quiet and reserved.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Joseph Barton  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
32  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
In private very slack. Jeans and t-shirt.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
I wear a blue and white costume with a long red cape. I have a mask to conceal my identity.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Quiet and reserved. Cautious of who I choose as friends, but once I've given someone my trust. I fully believe in them and lend myself to them as well, become more outgoing.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Dependability and heart  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Failure to communicate well with others, holds a lot back.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Justice is above all and I'm not above it. Do my best to do what's right.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Once a word is given, it has to be kept. And that with power comes responsibility.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
There is only one person for me, but they are gone. I'll never love again.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
Used to have firm belief in God and in Christianity. But with recent happenings faith is shooken up a little. Still have basic beliefs, but wonder what's the purpose, why am I here, why me.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Metropolis  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Grew up with a very loving family, currently deceased. Wife and daughter deceased.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Deceased  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
None  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
other then the superpowers, none.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
None  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
None  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Government agency that done this to me.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Wife and Daughter  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
Small locket with family photo in it.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Faith, that all will work out in the end.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Find out exactly what happened to me, avenge the deaths of my wife and daughter. Settle down and just live a normal life again.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Character Name: Triax  
  
Real Name: Joseph Barton  
  
Occupation: Wanderer, do gooder  
  
Identity: N/A  
  
Legal Status: Wanted by government agency for test purposes.  
  
Former Aliases: Joseph Barton  
  
Place of Birth: Metropolis  
  
Marital Status: Widowed  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Group Affiliation: None  
  
Base of Operations: Wanderer  
  
Height: 6"2'  
  
Weight: 225  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Hair: brown  
  
Favorite Food: Pasta  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Place: Rome  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: None  
  
Favorite Hobby: None  
  
Least Favorite Food: None  
  
Least Favorite Chore: None  
  
Least Favorite Place: Being Alone  
  
History/Origin-  
  
Joseph Barton lived a very happy life. He married his highschool sweetheart Leia Blair. Together they have a daugther by the name of Laura, she's eleven years old now.  
  
Joseph is very active in sports. Big fan of basketball, baseball, and football. He works out at least once a week and jogs every morning. He's a very attractive man, constantly has women looking at him, but he's the type that pays them no attention. He's very happy with his lovely wife and couldn't ask to better her in any way. He doesn't have the biggest house on his block. Doesn't drive the fanciest car and is far from finiancly stable. But he loves his life. He considers himself to be blessed for what he has and doesn't want to change it at all.  
  
Joseph works for a computer software company called Synedyne. He's head of his department and is one of the hardest working people in his company. He earned sucess early on by making is department the most productive and the most profitable. His ideas helped cut costs and increase sales. He listens to others ideas and works with others to get things done right. He stays extra hours and does whatever is needed for the company. However, after about two years working there, a new C.E.O. in. He appointed some of his buddies over Joseph, passing him up for his much deserved promotion. His ideas began to be ignored. They saw Joseph as someone out for their jobs and looked to discredit him whenever possible. They took his best ideas as their own and never credited him. All failures and setbacks where blamed on him. And what ideas of his that did make it through saw endless changes in the budget, in production, and in marketing, until it wasn't his anymore. But if the product failed, it fell on him. If it succeeded, it went to his supervisor. Eventually his department started to recieve less funding and had to settle with out dated equipment. No one listened to him anymore, but he still worked hard. Still done what he was told to do. After working there for about four years, the men appointed over him failed miserably on a project. The failure cost the company millions of dollars and they feared loosing thier jobs over it. So instead of facing up to it, they dumped the blame to Joseph. Loosing his job and facing possible criminal action he heads down to the local bar where he drinks his sorrows away. Tring to walk home, he passes out in an alley way.  
  
The government involment:  
  
Several times in the past, governments of different contries have taken prisoners of other nations and performed experiments on them. Examples are the Nazis and Japaneese in WWII. They tested to see what effects certain gasses had on them and bomb explosions, and several other crude experiments. For several decades, the U.S. goverment has been doing the same thing. But instead of using people from other nations, they use U.S. citizens. Abducting people from their homes, cars, and homeless people. They hypnotized them into believing they were abducted by aliens. Some were placed back into society to see how they reacted with people. A select few remain there until they die of the experiments. One of these that remain trapped is Joseph. After having been picked up in an alley thinking he was a drunk, homeless man, he spends the next five years of his life there. They inject him with all kinds of chemicals, pour unknown liquids and acid over him. After fives years, Joseph is a shell of a man, barely hanging on to life. He is a weak, pale man. His skin barely enough to cover his bones. Barely able to stand on his own. They take him for one last experiment in which they believe will instantly kill him. It's an experimental type of energy that has never been fully tested. Bombarding him with the energy, something strange happens. The chemicals in his bodies begin to bond together and with his cell structure. His health is regained and many other abilities become his. He flees in a rage of terror, still under the impression that he's escaped an alien prison lab.  
  
He returns to his family to find Leia re-married, his daughter Laura now 16. He can't stand it so he flies away in anger. While flying, he notices a plane about to crash. Without even thinking, he saves the plane and flies away before the crowd gets to big around him. All he wants is to be alone. He doesn't want to talk to anyone or be anything to anyone. The government agency that done the experiments pull up Joseph's bio and find out about his family. Fearing he may have spoken to them about what happened, they are instantly killed. They start a massive search for Joseph, for the sole purpose of capturing him and finding out what happened that gave him powers, so they can create an army of super soldiers. He keeps finding himself helping others as it is second nature to him. But the idea of becoming a superhero and wearing masks doesn't interest him in the least. And then he meets Superman. He tells him that with power comes responsibility. That no matter what's happened, you can't get down on yourself. You have to do what you can to make the world better. He has the power, and he has to make the choice. He advises him to wear a costume that might help hide him from the agents that keep following him. He does so and adopts the name Triax from Kryptonian lore.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Strength- can lift up to 300 tons if he pushes to his limits.  
  
Speed- can run flat out at a speed of 55 mph on the ground. In the air he can reach speeds of 130 mph.  
  
Durability- Can take heavy missle fire without much trouble. Might knock the wind out of him if it keeps up. One all out punch from Hulk would break his jaw. But he could take a few of his normal punches before passing out.  
  
Senses- Can see all light on the spectrum, microscopic and telescopic vision. Can hear a vast range of frequencies. Increased smell as well.  
  
Mental- Has very limited mental abilities. Able to mentaly lift himself and fly. Able to block his mind from very low level Psychic attacks and mindreading.  
  
Energy output- His cells are a reactor that produces the same energy he was bombarded with. He can channel this energy throughout his whole body and focus it in either small or wide blasts capable of leveling a whole building.  
  
Healing: His body is constantly healing himself, increasing his stamina and durability. If any cuts or major damage is done, it will heal, but not at an incredible rate.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - Very small mental abilities. Has just enough telekinisis to lift himself to fly.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -N/A  
  
Known Skills -N/A  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - He's strong to a point. Heavy hitters like Thor, Superman, and Hulk could take him out easily with, but he could take a few punches from them. He's new to fighting evil or whatever so may not always do what's best. Doesn't quite know his own limits either.  
  
The government's main weapon:  
  
They found that by bombarding radioactive antimatter with the same energy, produced a stable isotope that gave off waves of anti-energy. When this is placed near Joseph, it cancels out his cells from producing energy, severely draining him of his powers. His strength levels drop to only able to lift 1 to 2 tons. Senses lowered quite a bit, speed and durability as well. No longer capable of sustained flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alien Guard  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Nothing, only those who are psi-sensitive can sense my presence. Only powerful telepaths remember me afterwards.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Amnesia  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
I don't remember  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Cloaked in a permanent blur  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
See above  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Distant  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Strong morals  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Quick to anger  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Prefer order over law.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Like Spiderman  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Not possible  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
Alcoholism isn't a disease, it's a failing.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Can't remember  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Can't remember  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Can't remember  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Meditation, Culinary arts  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Good at scaring people, Cooking  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I love to scare people for laughs. It is a lonely existance.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
No  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Nobody really knows me.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
No other person in my life  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
Gourmet Kitchen  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Ethics  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Wanna have a book published and released at the time of my death, telling of all the deeds that nobody could remember  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Not Really  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Character Name: Amnesia  
  
Real Name: Can't remember  
  
Occupation: Self-appointed guardian angel  
  
Identity: Secret  
  
Legal Status: No record  
  
Former Aliases: Often referred as: Luck, Chance, Spirits, Demons, Act of God, etc.  
  
Place of Birth: Unknown  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: None  
  
Group Affiliation: None  
  
Base of Operations: Constantly wandering  
  
Height: Variable  
  
Weight: Variable  
  
Eyes: Not visible  
  
Hair: Not visible  
  
Favorite Food: Korean Style BBQ  
  
Favorite Color: No preference  
  
Favorite Place: Dark Places  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: The Simpsons  
  
Favorite Hobby: Scaring people  
  
Least Favorite Food: None  
  
Least Favorite Chore: None  
  
Least Favorite Place: None  
  
History/Origin-  
  
There are no memories of before my present state.  
  
I often fight crime, but I am never noticed. My methods are seen as random acts or divine intervention. I'll trip a purse thief, or manipulate falling debris so as to not crush anyone.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Size an Shape are variable. Limits to this ability have not been tested. If viewed by a Psi, I appear as if their eyes can't focus. Can't be viewed by non-psychics, can't be remembered by anyone but upper level telepaths. May be partially out of phase with this dimension of reality. Able to phase through objects and move them as well.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
Telepathy-related amnesia powers. Can't overhear thoughts, must listen purposefully. Also, telepathy is the only way I can allow people to remember me. No mind control abilities, but I can take subliminal messages to the next level by introducing ideas and thought directly into people's minds.  
  
Telekinesis-has been known to prevent or divert earthquakes of incredible magnitude.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
Ghost-like entity, no human physiology. Has visions like Norman McKay in Kingdom Come. Small degree of elemental control.  
  
Known Skills -  
  
Cooks like nobody's business. Super Intellect. Besides the unknown past, I have a perfect memory  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses -  
  
Nothing specific  
  
  
  
Overlord  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
most likely the starfeild upon my face  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
overmarvel  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
21  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
in a costume thats a mix of captain marvel's (genis) and superman  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
well-built, but not a weightlifters phyique. handsome. face resembles a starfeild, due to my cosmic awareness  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
nice enough guy, confident in my abilities, tend to let others do the thinking/talking, but not afraid to voice my own plans  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
- i do't ever give up. ever  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
- can be a little impulsive  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
- law is needed to protect society, and no one is above it  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
- we all have resposibility to our fellow man  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
- i'm a romantic, and am looking for the right girl. but women should be treated fairly  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
- god: the universal watchmaker  
  
- teamwork: works wonders  
  
- chaos: the spice of life  
  
- life: most sacred treasure  
  
- death: comes to all  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
- kree-pton  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
- dead. my planet got blown up  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
- not too well, i left a few years ago to explore the universe, right before my homeworld blew up  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
- reading, writing  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
- i can sing, and write. i'm pretty good at imitating voices too  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
- don't drink alcahol or smoke, and am a heavy eater. i also sometimes refer to my self in the 3rd person  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
- not as yet, but i am looking for someone  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
- none currently. the closest would be kl'rt zod, who is pretty much the superskrull (the combined powers of the fantastic 4, plus hypnovision and the natural skrull power of shapeshifting) at superman's powerlevel, and with general zod's mindset  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
- nobody as of late.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
- my nega-bands  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
- dreams  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
long: find a girl and settle down  
  
short: protect the universe  
  
before i croak: learn the secret of life  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Character Name: overmarvel  
  
Real Name: marv-el  
  
Occupation: adventurer  
  
Identity: public  
  
Legal Status: is a citizen of the galactic republic with no criminal record  
  
Former Aliases: none  
  
Place of Birth: kree-pton  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Known Relatives: jor-el (father, deceased), elysius(deceased)  
  
Group Affiliation: none, yet  
  
Base of Operations: the moon of titan  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 195 lbs.  
  
Eyes: glowing blue  
  
Hair: white  
  
Favorite Food: steak  
  
Favorite Color: red  
  
Favorite Place: library  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: my life as a god, by thor odinson  
  
Favorite Hobby: reading  
  
Least Favorite Food: liver  
  
Least Favorite Chore: changing the oxygen filters on spaceships  
  
Least Favorite Place: the phantom zone  
  
History/Origin-  
  
i am marv-el, last son of kree-pton. my homeworld destroyed in the carnage of the kree-skrull war, i was beamed to earth, only to molecularly bond to earthman rick olsen, photographer for the daily planet. empowered by earth's yellow sun via the nega-bands, i now defend the earth from all evil, from latverian president alexander doom; to the superpowered skrull general kl'rt-zod; to the cosmic threat of impirexitar. eventually, i  
  
managed to free myself of my bond to olsen, and now roam the cosmos, having found a home on the moon of titan among the daxam eteternals  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
superstrength/durability/speed (equal to superman).  
  
I can absorb and channel cosmic energy stored in specialized enclaves within my cells (most often as a destructive beam of photonic energy or heat vision, but can be used as a forcefeild or tractor beam).  
  
The Nega-Bands also grant me interstellar flight, and the ability to survive, unprotected, in outer space.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
i'm resistant to telepathy  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
Cosmic Awareness which allows me to sense the presence of danger on a universal level (in other words, cosmic level spidey-sense). As a result of this Cosmic Awareness, i can perceive objects and individuals, presence of beings, and cosmic threats that are cloaked by invisibility or illusions throughout the universe.  
  
Known Skills -  
  
i am an accomplished starship pilot, and writer  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - i can be affected by magic, kree-ptonite radiation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dat Boi  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Dat Boi  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
24  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
I'm a Lolife(That means I ONLY wear Polo)  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
5'9", 145lbs, dark skinned black man, bald head.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
I have a dry sense of humor at times and can comme off as a smart- a$$.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
My intelligence.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
My lack of patience.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
I've been known to fracture a law or two(or three, four...)  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
I'm a slacker by nature.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
I believe in the concept of Love, but I'm a playa so I don't actually feel it. Romance is a tool to get what you want.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I believe that there's far more to life than what we see with our eyes.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
California, originally.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
We're cool.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Pretty well.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Collecting comics, watching football, clubbing, drinking, smoking weed, and women.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I have an okay voice and I can dance.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I'm a Lolife.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
No one I'm serious about.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Naw. I try to be cool with everyone.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
My father.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
This steel cross my father gave me.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
God  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
I want to own a nightclub and one day, a casino.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Nope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Character Name: Urchin  
  
Real Name: Samuel  
  
Occupation: None  
  
Identity: Secret  
  
Legal Status: Wanted for questioning in a murder investigation.  
  
Former Aliases: None  
  
Place of Birth: Newark, NJ  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: Kirk Turnberry(father, deceased); Felicia Turnberry(mother); Douglas Turnberry(brother)  
  
Group Affiliation: None  
  
Base of Operations: Mobile  
  
Height: 5'10"  
  
Weight: 147 lbs.  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Light Brown  
  
Favorite Food: Tacos  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Place: The Beach  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Angel  
  
Favorite Hobby: Surfing or skateboarding  
  
Least Favorite Food: Lima Beans  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Any  
  
Least Favorite Place: Any enclosed place.  
  
History/Origin- Samuel grew up as the son of a well-to-do finacial broker in Newark, NJ. To the outside world, The Turnberry's appeared to be a tight knit bunch with a loving household. That couldn't be further from the truth. Sam's father, Kirk, wasn't the doting paternal figure behind doors that the neighbor's thought. Apparently Kirk was a bit of a drunk and liked nothing more than to terroize his family. On one of these drunken binges, however, Kirk was chasing Sam around the house. Cornering the child and his mother, he started beating hthem, mercilessly. It was at this moment that Sam's powers activated for the firts time. Suddenly, the floor beneath Kirkland's changned form solid hardwood to air, causing Kirkland to plummet to the floor. The impact broke his neck. The accident caused Sam's mother to have a mental breakdown. She started screaming about her son being a "demon" and started slapping him. Afraid of his mother's ranting and his new abilities, Samuel ran away from home that same night. He mananged to trek across the U.S. to California, where he currently resides, living as a beach bum and trying to forget his past.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- Normal strength for a human of his size & build.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - Samuel's powers allow him to manipulate any form of inorganic matter.  
  
Samuel also posesses a stronger than normal resistance to mind control and telepathic assaults.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - None  
  
Known Skills - After so many years on the streets, Sam has learned how to pick a pocket with amazing dexterity. He's also a very skilled surfer/skateboarder.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - The only drawback to Samuel's use of his powers is the strain they put on his mind. depending on the extent of his use, he can suffer from excruitiating headaches, even to the point of passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
SpideyBeforeMackie/Byrne  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
My Chainsaw  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Spidey  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
15 1/2  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Baggy Shorts and pants. With a untucked collared shirt (private school)  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Spider-man  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Laid back. Calm and I rarely lose my temper  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
My speed and strength. Leader  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
I am street level fighter.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Rules are made to be broken  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Read Spider-man  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Haven't time  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I am Catholic  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Arizona  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Pretty good how's yours  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Pretty good. Good relationship with father and mother.I bicker with my sister alot though  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Comics,Wrestling,Basketball,paintball,  
  
Bartending,and using my chainsaw  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Spider-sense  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
gotta have my chainsaw  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
no  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
No rivalries  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
My family  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My paintball gun. Spider shutter  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
What?  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
To become an army ranger. I would like to visist Omaha Beach  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
No  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Character Name:Spidey  
  
Real Name:Spidey  
  
Occupation:Bartender,mercenary  
  
Identity:n/a  
  
Legal Status: Nothing yet...  
  
Former Aliases: Irishman  
  
Place of Birth: Arizona  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: Non  
  
Group Affiliation: GL Corp,SHSD bar  
  
Base of Operations: SHSD Bar  
  
Height: 6'1  
  
Weight: 180 lbs  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Favorite Food: Steak  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Place: SHSD Bar  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Sapranos  
  
Favorite Hobby: Fighting vampires,monster etc  
  
Least Favorite Food: Burger King, Burgers  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Grammar  
  
Least Favorite Place: Nothing I can think at the moment  
  
History/Origin-  
  
bitten by radioactive spider I came to SHSD to become a fighter and debater. Later On I adopted the chainsaw as a weapon of choice. I fought aliens,vampires,and monsters with Cyke,Thanos6,Genfreak(bulma),Metallion and others. I now bartend  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Spideys powers,plus GL ring and Chainsaw  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
Non  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
Non  
  
Known Skills - Use with chainsaw and web shooters and Gl ring  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - Weaknesses are anybody who are more powerful than me (i.e. Thanos6). I will give them a hell of a time though.  
  
  
  
BcMiller189  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Well, since this is a mix thing, probably the baldness mixed with the scar I have on my cheek.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
B.C. Xavier  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
24  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Still like a disillusioned GenXer. Jeans, pair of Docs and a t-shirt. Well, unless I'm not at work, when I'm home I dress sloppier  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Well, I'm about 5'10, 220. People tell me I'm still kinda barrel chested but I've noticed the middle is starting to get a little soft  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Oh, I'm pretty easy going most of the time. I'm also a pretty large smart ass, cause well, humor covers up the pain.. so much pain.. why won't they just leave me a lone.. oh, and some people say I'm ****ed in the head, but they're just jealous. And Sickpool called me a sick bastard once.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
That I'm actually quite intelligent, but I don't flaunt it or mention it, so most people under estimate it most of the time.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Well, I'm pretty lazy. I mean, I can't see much of a reason to get up and stuff unless you have to. And hell with telepathy I'm sure I'd just sitting around and use the telepathy to get people to do stuff for me. i don't mean immoral crap and stuff, I just mean like someone to go get my dry cleaning and stuff.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Well, I'm a big fan of it for others. i think people should have a firm hand to guide them and keep them on the strait and narrow. I'm not so sure that should apply to me. I mean, I don't want to rob banks and stuff but I mean why should I have to go the speed limit and worry about where I park?  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Hey I'm very responsible. Just towards the stuff I feel responsible for. I mean, the world isn't my problem, but I feel responsible for helping my friends and stuff.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
I'm actually a firm believer in both, I've even been in love, but I'm not really looking for either right now, being single is a lot less work.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
Well, I'm a rather arrogent prick, not that I'm alays keeping my nose in the air, but I'm pretty sure I'm smart and more capable of most people, but I'm not so arrogent to believe there isn't a God or some sort of higher power. And I'm a strong believer in the sanctity of life, but I don't think death is the end. And I'll take help I guess, and teamwork is good for some, but I find working with others typically holds me back, I nomally can do it better and faster by myself.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
I'm from a Suburb of Washington, DC. Originally the Maryland side, but now the Virginia side.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
My family sucks. My mom was crazy and my step father was a jerk. But my little brothers are pretty cool.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
I don't talk to my parents (haven't seen my dad in years) but I keep up with my two younger brothers.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Yeah, I am a huge music nut and collector. I also still play in an adult Baseball league. I played football too back in college.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I'm a pretty good manager if I do say so myself, but others might disagee. But hey, I'm very funny, just ask me.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Yeah, I annoy my friends by constantly telling jokes, no matter how serious the situation. People think I'm pretty funny when they first meet me, but when i'm still cracking jokes at their dad's funeral they start to think it's a little less humerous.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Naw, I have a girl that likes me and keeps bothering me, but I'm not a big fan of her. but here we go, she's 5'6", about 110 I think and she has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's pretty annoying, though. Really superficial, shallow person. one of those hair-flipping air heads.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Yeah, my neighbors cat. I swear to god the thing hates me. Everytiem I leave my apartment it's waiting for me. it tries to claw the hell out of my legs. Oh, and Butros Butros Gahli... I'm coming for you Butros... Oh I'm coming...  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Hmmm, I suppose I could try to be touching, but the sad fact is me... I guess if you want to get all sentimental you could say my two brothers, they mean a lot to me. And well if they don't have to be living my old girlfriend of 4 years, but she died in a car accident a while ago.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My most valued possesion is probably my CD collection. I am so obsessed with music it's not funny, I recently passed the 1000 mark for CD's I own.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Hmmm, not so abstract really, but I am a firm believer in Plato's allagory of the cave. Where the philosipher kings are the ones that free themselves and leave the cave so that they can discover truth for them selves rather than the truth they are fed from conception. Oh, and when they return with the truth those unwilling to escape kill them, because in the land of the blind the one eyed man is murdered.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Well, the one thing I'd most like to do is probably write a book, and not so much of a story but one on he problems I see with the world around me and hopefully some solutions. Short term, a new job that gives me some interesting work, this one is dull.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
I am the Walrus, I am the Eggman. Goo goo cachoo, goo goo cachoo. And I'm probably not the heroic type unless someone ****s with my stuff or screws with the world near me. Then I'll go fight the bad guy, otherwise I'll just catch the super hero stuff on CNN with everyone else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Character Name: B.M.  
  
Real Name: Brian Miller  
  
Occupation: General Telco Manager for MCIWorldcom  
  
Identity: ehh, I guess if anyone finds out that's ok, whatever ya know... (I guess secret, but pretty lax about it)  
  
Legal Status: Normal US Citizen  
  
Former Aliases: none  
  
Place of Birth: Olney, MD  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother(2), Grandmother, Grandfather, Uncles (3)  
  
Group Affiliation: none  
  
Base of Operations: 3rd floor apartment in Fairfax, VA  
  
Height: 5'10"  
  
Weight: 220 lbs  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Hair: black  
  
Favorite Food: Some sort of pasta in an Alfredo Sauce  
  
Favorite Color: Red  
  
Favorite Place: My Room  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Inivisible Man by Ralph Emerson (the civil rights book, not the Sci-fi one)  
  
Favorite Hobby: Listening to music  
  
Least Favorite Food: Shellfish, allergic  
  
Least Favorite Chore: weeding  
  
Least Favorite Place: the bathroom at the Black Cat downtown, they've like never cleaned it  
  
History/Origin- Well, I was born, my dad split and abandoned my mom and I in Boston. We made it back down to DC, she married a loser, went crazy, though she's better now. Didn't like home so I focused on school and sports. Got a scholarship for college, went fell in love, she died, left school. Workng at a job in a bleak cubical.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- Well, physically I'm still in pretty good shape, but it's fading rather quickly, beer and all. Nothing superhuman though  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - But I have the mental abilities of Charles Xavier, making me one of Earth's greatest telepaths, and most likely the most skilled.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - I can make my thumb disappear, and witht he really stupid I 'get their nose'  
  
Known Skills - I'm a pretty damn good orator, and a damn good salesman. Not a good speller however. Other than that I'm just normal, nothing out of the ordinary skill wise for a guy of my age and education.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - Well, powers wise I can get pretty vulnerable physically when I am really pouring on the mental power, because I start to ignore the physical pain. Other than that I have a real big weakness for good vodka, i don't mean the crap stuff, I mean like the $20 a shot stuff, like Louis XIV and the like. And pretty much and halfway decent tequila.  
  
  
  
Stargazer  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
My friendly smile?  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Johnathon Stargazer, and forget the Secret Identity...  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
24  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Jeans and a t-shirt, usually.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Blonde, blue-eyed, warm, friendly, and athletic without being bulky.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Kind, open, friendly, quick with a joke and a bizarre thought, can be angry and stubborn.  
  
Also acts a little overly hormonal...  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Compassion.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Temper, and excessive hormones.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
For the most part, the law is good and we should uphold it.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Always live up to your responsibilities...first to the innocents, then to your friends, and only then to your self.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Umm...once again, I'm overly hormonal. I tend to fall in love with any woman I encounter.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
God: Why doesn't he help anyone?  
  
Teamwork: If needed or with people I like...and I like everyone.  
  
Chaos: A little can be fun...a lot is just a nuisance.  
  
Life: Just live it...that's all that can be expected of you.  
  
Death: It happens.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
New York. Grew up watching Primary colored brawls. (Super-battles.)  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Dad skipped out when I was young, mom was distant. No brothers or sisters, though I used to treat the local kids like family.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Not well.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Reading, some sports, video games.  
  
  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I'm ambidextrous, and I play guitar. Also, I'm a passable stage magician...as in I can make coins dissapear and other small tricks.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Takes a while to figure things out, but only because he has so many weird thoughts about the situation.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Sarah, from my apartment building...she's...perfect...a blonde goddess! Sweet, funny, sensitive...and she doesn't know I'm alive...of course...  
  
(NOTE: Biased view. She's above average, and exceptionally kind, but not nearly perfect.)  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Robert. He's another hero...only more of an anti-hero. We conflict over methods, and other things...Red hair, fire related powers, worse temper than I have...and he doesn't mind killing.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Sarah! She's my everything...my nirvana...my heart and soul...  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
A first edition of JRR Tolkein's The Hobbit. The Ironic part is, I hated the rest of the series.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Kindness.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
1. Get Sarah to notice me.  
  
2. Do my best to insure no one dies because I wasn't there.  
  
3. Get my work published. (I'm a writer...comic books, in fact...)  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
I'm a bit of a goody-two-shoes. Nice guy, very protective of life, and I try to emulate guys like Captain America and Superman. I usually screw up, but it's the thought that counts, right?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Character Name: Stargazer  
  
Real Name: Johnathon Stargazer (Whoa...sounds like a bond intro!)  
  
Occupation: Hopeful comic book writer, current university student. (more than four year study. Mostly trying to avoid work...)  
  
Identity: Semi-known. Anyone who knows me knows who I am...but few people know me.  
  
Legal StatusLegal citizen  
  
Former Aliases: Hey, You. Buddy. John. Johnny.  
  
Place of Birth: New York  
  
Marital Status: Single (And staying it! Gets a deer-in-headlights-look at the WORD marriage.)  
  
Known Relatives: Laura Stargazer (Mother, Deceased), David Stargazer (father, Status Unknown)  
  
Group Affiliation: None.  
  
Base of Operations: New York, His Apartment.  
  
Height: 6'7"  
  
Weight: 265 lbs.  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Favorite Food: Pizza. Even cold.  
  
Favorite Color: Blue.  
  
Favorite Place: Times Square.  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Ender's Game/Transformers (Original)  
  
Favorite Hobby: Reading  
  
Least Favorite Food: Spinach.  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Any!  
  
Least Favorite Place: Any place conducive to claustrophobia. I hate being confined, particularly if I can't see the sky.  
  
History/Origin-  
  
(Note: Secret. I don't know this.) In truth, neither David nor Laura are his parents. He was born far away, on the world of Krypton. He was secretly sent to Earth, not to save him from the disaster, but as part of a Mad Scientist's experiments...Thankfully, he survived.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Superspeed.  
  
Superstrength.  
  
Flight.  
  
Freezing Breath.  
  
Invulnerability.  
  
Heat and X-Ray vision.  
  
(Basically, I'm PC Superman. All the Kryptonian powers.)  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
None confirmed. Suspected Telepathy and Telekinesis, but diverted towards supplementing my physical powers.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
Unless you count my Prestidigitation (stage magic), none.  
  
Known Skills -  
  
Um...I took philosophy and a bit of writing in college thus far. I am a green belt in Tae Kwan Doe, though!  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses -  
  
Kryptonite.  
  
Also, Magic affects me like it would a normal person. Thankfully, magic doesn't exist...(That's gonna bite me in the ass, I know it!)  
  
  
  
What  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Long Black Curly Hair.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Jeff  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
26  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Black T-shirt and dress pants. If going out black blazer and sunglasses.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
A Hitman.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Contrary to my look, I'm very friendly, and a social chameleon. I can be diplomatic without compromising my morality.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
I can give constructive criticism without being insulting and get people who usually can't relate well to work well together.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Even if something looks insurmountable, I can't accept it.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Respect Laws that arethere because the people want them there. Disregard those that are there to keep people down. Basically if it doesn't anyone it shouldn't be regulated.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Mine are a part of me. Someone else's aren't my business unless it places someone else in harm's way.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Don't go looking for love. If it happens cherish it, but noone "deserves" Love and romance, it's something two people choose to share.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
God, may or may not exist, but religions divide people. People should learn compassion for each other in this world before trying to improve their afterlife.  
  
Teamwork is important, not just on a smallscale, but worldwide. If people spent more time trying to understand why people are the way they are, instead of trying to prove why they're better, the world and any group of people will thrive.  
  
Chaos on our level doesn't exist. It's just a lack of understanding of all the factors.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Boston  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
My father has a heart of gold, My mother is.....another story. I have two brothers older than me, who taught me, accidentally how to fight people much begger than me(they used to beat the crap outta me, until I learned how to fight back properly) and I have 3 sisters. All are great people.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Pretty well, though they question my traveling lifestyle sometimes.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
I'm a percussionist, a writer and an artist. Since acquiring my powers I've begun experimentaion in every field of science.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I play Drum set, Dumbek, Conga, bongos, bodhran and alot of other types of drums. I've been drawing since I can remember existing. These are of course my mundane talents.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I tap when I'm thinking.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
I don't have the energy to type out a whole sheet, but my travelling companion/lover's name is Renae, she has short blonde hair(bleached from red) and is about 5'4" and weighs about 100 lbs. She is a pianist and a dancer, and also an artist.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
I have a group of rival scientists who wish to take my anonymous persona out because I've put them out of business.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Renae.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My labaratory and my drumset are a tie.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Compassion and reason.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Cure all known diseases, perfect Space travel, and teach lifeforms that they're not so different that they need to feel threatened by each other.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Compassion and understanding don't mean that once in a while someone doesn't need a butt-whuppin'. If lives are in danger there's no time for discussion. Get the job done, don't mess around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Character Name: Grey  
  
Real Name:Jeff  
  
Occupation: adventurer, scientist, inventor.  
  
Identity:  
  
Legal Status: citizen of the U.S. with no criminal record.  
  
Former Aliases: None (that I'm gonna tell you about)  
  
Place of Birth: Melrose MA  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Known Relatives: Parents divorced two bros. three sisters  
  
Group Affiliation: Anonymoud advisor to many scientific groups.  
  
Base of Operations: Extraplanar Laboratory.  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 190  
  
Eyes: Brown but sometimes Green  
  
Hair:Black  
  
Favorite Food: Thai. No specific dish.  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Place: This universe.  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: I liked Stephen King's 4 seasons.  
  
Favorite Hobby: Curing serious diseases.  
  
Least Favorite Food: Liver.  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Fighting off omnipotent threats to existence.  
  
Least Favorite Place: Anti-matter universe. I'd 'splode!!!!  
  
History/Origin- I haven't learned it yet. I was at a party around a fire looking into the night sky when suddenly every spectrum became evident and my mind started racing. I ran into the desert as ideas and concepts sprung from seemingly nowhere.  
  
The next day as my friends, thinking I had done some drugs took me home I realized I could control and sense all the energies, and matter around me. Only then did my new improved consciousness finally become clear to me. The why's and how's are as yet unexplained.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- I have full control of my bodies processes and functions. I can fire my adrenaline at will, giving me seeming superhuman(3 tons ) strength, though this level of strength is scientifically possible for any human in a moment of extreme duress.  
  
My reflexes are instantaneous and my muscles are constantly tensing and healing themselves to make my body the peak of human perfection.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - My mind is now able to process unbelievable amounts of information. I can sense all matter and energy in a one mile radius without having to concentrate to process it. I can sense a peculiarity of intense weak or just plain odd type of energy or matter from an extreme distance like your ears perk up when someone says your name in the next room. My senses are derived through an extraplanar reference so they are difficult to block.  
  
My consciousness is seemingly also in this extraplanar location. Whatever the reason, I am telepathically "invisible".  
  
I don't possess psionic abilities, but because of the energy sense and vast superintelligence I can read people's minds by piecing together they're synaptic routes and electric impulses in their brains. Thusly I can see what someone is considering to do next in a fight.  
  
My enhanced senses and intelligence have enabled me to create a vast amount of gadgetry and devices which I utilize in my adventuring. For writing purposes I will let you determine most of them for this adventure.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - I have acquired alot of mystic knowledge in my travels, but choose not to utilize them, because, though I haven't quantified it, I believe magic has consequences I don't fully understand. But my knowledge has helped me against many mystical opponents.  
  
Known Skills -Equivalent of a Master's degree in all known sciences and had to name some of the fields I've investigated outside them. Because I can multitask, I've been training in several martial arts at a time while I've been doing research and am a Black Belt in all western known martial arts and gymnastics.  
  
Because of my senses I can read books access computers and observe chemical reactions and train my physical abilities all at the same time while not losing concentration in any of them.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses -I have a very human body.  
  
  
  
Stormhawk  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
In costume, it would be that their hair stands on end if they get too close to me or I start to get irritated. Out of costume, it would be my style of dress or my refined manner.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
In costume - StormHawk  
  
Out of costume - Glenn Mayo  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
26  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Typical dress for me involves peg-leg cargo pants (black), button down dress shirt (white), pin-stripe tie (red), the vest from a tux (black w/ red trim), and high-top sneakers (black)  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
In costume, I wear a DEEP blue, one piece outfit w/ silver, padded fabric gauntlets and silver bracers around my ankles. On my chest is a silver Hawk, wings spread, that looks like it's composed of lightning. My mask is the same color as the rest of my outfit, and resembles a ninja mask with a Geordi Laforge-like visor (think Snake Eyes from GI Joe).  
  
Out of costume, I'm a reasonably handsome mulatto man. Six feet tall, 225 lbs, shaved bald, well muscled, deep brown eyes, a little chin scruff, and a perpetually amused expression on my face. I dress the way I previously described.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
I'm very confident, great sense of humor, not a lady's man, but I do well enough, FIERCLY loyal, VERY intelligent, honest almost to a fault, very religious, kind, gentle. I'm easy to get along with, difficult to p!ss off, but a formidible opponent if angered. I can be a little sarcastic and witty, but rarely to the point of insulting others and/or hurting feelings. I believe very strongly in treating others the way you want to be treated. Very easy-going and fun-loving.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Intelligence and sense of humor.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Probably a penchant for slacking off a bit to socialize and enjoy life.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Laws, though sometimes restrictive, are necessary, and I will abide by them whenever possible...unless they're STUPID, like not being able to fish in the reservoir, or having to get a fishing license........  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Very important. If you make a promise or give your word, you MUST follow through on it, no matter how much it might inconvienance you to do so. If you don't want to be obligated, don't give your word. Also, there are some things in life that NEED to be done. It's best to get them out of the way as quickly as possible so that you can get back to enjoying your life.  
  
  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
I'm a hopeless romantic. I like sappy movies and everything that people consider "romantic". I tend to be very faithful in a relationship, but I can be unfaithful if severely hurt or if the other person does it first. I will NEVER hit a woman, no matter what the situation is, and I don't believe in calling your significant other names or otherwise saying hurtful things. Relationships survive through trust and mutual respect. If those aren't present, GET OUT.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I believe VERY strongly in God, and am a born again Christian. Teamwork is necessary, though it can sometimes hamper one's actions (too many cooks CAN spoil the soup). I prefer order over chaos, but I'm not anal about it. Life is meant to be enjoyed as much as possible. Death comes to us all. It's how we live our lives that's important.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Born in New London, Connecticut and raised across the river in Groton, Connecticut.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
VERY, VERY close knit. If you mess with ONE of us, you mess with ALL of us, and there are ALOT of us.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
We all have a deep and unconditional love for each other. Family is all you REALLY have in this world.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Reading, writing, camping, fishing, hiking, travelling, gaming, barbequing, hanging with friends, building hot rods.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Drawing, mechanically inclined  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I prefer to wear black, red, and white. I love dogs; the bigger, the better. I TOLERATE cats.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
My character has no romantic interests.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
My character has no rivalries/arch enemies.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
There is no single person. My family are the most important people in my life.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My '84 Camaro. IROC, 502, twin turbo, twin intercooler, tuned-port injected, engine built from the ground up to run like a sonuvabitch. 700 R4 tranny, rebuilt to take 950 horses. Stall speed torque converter. Corvette independant rear suspension. 373 gears. Lowered 1.5 inches, with a rebuilt suspension to improve handling. Painted deep blue with a Superman S-shield on the hood, rear window tinted red with a yellow S-shield in the middle. Twin 3.5 inch flowmaster exhaust, 17 inch rims by Boyd Coddington, low-profile tires. It's a work of art.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Freedom.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Short term, finish school and get my career going.  
  
Long term, spend my life doing whatever I please, whenever I please, and have enough wealth to do it (though money is unimportant to me, I DO recognize it's necessity, so it's better to have enough of it that you don't have to worry about it).  
  
I'd like to see a good chunk of the world before I die.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Nope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Character Name: Stormhawk  
  
Real Name: Glenn Mayo  
  
Occupation: Architect/Entreprenuer  
  
Identity: Secret  
  
Legal Status: US citizen  
  
Former Aliases: none  
  
Place of Birth: New London, Connecticut  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Known Relatives: Grandparents, Mother, Father, Aunts and Uncles, siblings, cousins, nieces and nephews (info available if necessary)  
  
Group Affiliation: none yet  
  
Base of Operations: Phoenix, Arizona  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 225  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Hair: bald (black)  
  
Favorite Food: seafood  
  
Favorite Color: blue & red  
  
Favorite Place: anywhere in the south pacific  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: ANY book/Junkyard Wars on TLC  
  
Favorite Hobby: building hot rods/fishing  
  
Least Favorite Food: chitterlings  
  
Least Favorite Chore: washing dishes  
  
Least Favorite Place: Maine  
  
History/Origin- Born with an affinity for, and ability to manipulate electricity, Stormhawk's abilities were augmented when he was electrocuted while trying to get his dog out of a power transfer station.  
  
  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Fighting IN(40) Reason RM(30)  
  
Agility IN(40) Intuition EX(20)  
  
Strength AM(50) Psyche EX(20)  
  
Endurance AM(50)  
  
---------------------  
  
Body Armor IN(40)  
  
Claws RM(30)  
  
Forcefield(personal) MN(75)  
  
Absorption(electricity) SHX(150)  
  
Lightning UN(100)  
  
Flight AM(50)  
  
Enhanced Vision EX(20)  
  
Invulnerability to electricity  
  
Life support RM(30)  
  
Energy detection(electricity) UN(100)  
  
Electrical manipulation UN(100)  
  
*Teleportation UN(100)  
  
*Body Transformation - self(electricity) UN(100)  
  
Energy generation(electricity) UN(100)  
  
Energy touch UN(100)  
  
*Teleportation and body transformation are linked, such that Stormhawk "teleports" by transforming himself into a bolt of lightning and "striking" where he wants to be  
  
Stormhawk may increase his strength, endurance, body armor, force field, lightning, flight life support, or energy touch powers by absorbing more electricity. The effect is temporary, and only lasts for 1 hour (or 1 attack if used on lightning or energy touch)  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
None  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
None  
  
Known Skills -  
  
Martial Arts, Aerial Combat, Architecture, Business, Mechanics  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses -  
  
None  
  
  
  
Cyke  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
The Wingspan  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Cyke  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
Mid-to-late twenties  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
I have an enormous wingspan, and I look like Zauriel, but without the Helmet. I also have Cyclops' visor from the X-Men movie.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
6'0 tall, white skin, brown short hair.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Strong sense of justice, and a desire to fight. Though I do appreciate a good joke, loyalty is a plus.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Keeping an open mind.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Prone to fighting out of anger. A bit naive sometimes. A bit too trusting.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Laws are to be kept, unless they are unjust. Laws help maintain order, but history has proven several times that if laws are unfair, the people will revolt, and with good reason. Usually they are successful.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Responsibility comes from freedom and choice.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
A gift from God. Love is confusing and challenging, but what is life w/o a sense of challenge? I still have yet to understand women.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
God is powerful. Teamwork is essential. Life, Death, and Chaos are just natural aspects of life that should be respected, not interfered with.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Heaven.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Confusing.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Very well. Or at least, well enough.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Training and strategy games. Vigilance.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Martial artistry, strategy, writing, leadership  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Mmm, not really.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
She's had her fill of cosmic entities lately.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Propeus. The twit. He claimed to have my grail. To a point, Grimlock and Silent Bob, but that was only in battle. Grimey and SB are guys I respect and would have a beer with. Propeus, though... if you're in my path when I run him down, oh sh!t.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
The wife.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My life?  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Freedom.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die? Most like to do?  
  
A good teacher to the younger fighters.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Naw.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Character Name: Cyke the Archangel  
  
Real Name: Scott Summers.  
  
Occupation: A General in the armies of Heaven  
  
Identity: Just that.  
  
Legal Status: MIA  
  
Former Aliases: Figuring that out.  
  
Place of Birth: Earth.  
  
Marital Status: Married.  
  
Known Relatives: Wife, Jean; father, Corsair; brother, Alex; son, Nathan Christopher.  
  
Group Affiliation: The Armies of Heaven  
  
Base of Operations: Um, Heaven.  
  
Height: 6'0  
  
Weight: 195 lbs  
  
Eyes: red  
  
Hair: brown  
  
Favorite Food: prime rib and shrimp  
  
Favorite Color: blue  
  
Favorite Place: the sky  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Amos Fortune/The Simpsons  
  
Favorite Hobby: Training  
  
Least Favorite Food: Cauliflower  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Mowing the lawn?  
  
Least Favorite Place: Don't know.  
  
History/Origin-  
  
I was a defender of the SHSD. One of the Old Guard. One day, a long long time ago, a huge beast with a name that could not be pronounced (much less typed) wrought Havoc across the land. I was part of the primary defense force of heroes, but we could never seem to gain the upper hand. In an effort to repel the beast, the holy one known as the A.C.E. granted me the Holy Grail. Thanks to the powers of everyone and the plans of an elite few (and an army of Jennifer Lopez clones), the SHSD was able to drive the beast away.  
  
With my newfound power, I was recruited with the likes of Metallion (Darkclaw), the Presence (Juggy), Azrael, and Zechs Marquise (SS4 Goku) and others, by the old warrior known as Doppleganger to fight in a war in Heaven in a region called Hostboards. Having been victorious in the war, I decided that my powers were useful, so I kept them.  
  
Presence, the mighty warrior that he is, one day decided to retire. In his unpowered form, he was known as Juggy. When he left, he left presents to several SHSD defenders. He left to me the almight Rocky, the Slab O' Concrete. It has since proven to be a very dependable weapon.  
  
I have entered many wars and battles, bringing the Glory of Heaven with me. I fought as a Defender of the Weak in the Anime regions against Grimlock, Solidsailor's alter-ego Jessica, and even some members of Onslaught.  
  
My most recent involvement was in the Tenkaichi Bodukai in the DBZ region before it became cloaked. I had just fought Lord Vegeta and Blueseed with the mighty John369 by my side. It was also in the single tournament that I *barely* managed to defeat Silent Bob.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
All physical attributes are significantly higher than a human's, to the point where I have shown to have the strength, speed, and durability to compete with high-level Saiyans (like Lord Vegeta and one of the numerous Gokus). I can also fire extremely powerful Optic or Holy Fire blasts from my visor. I have the power to open dimensional gates, but they are large enough only to hold my belongings.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - Telekinesis, slight telepathy.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - My powers stem from the Holy Grail itself. I have two weapons. The Holy Bo Staff, which is metallic and nearly indestructible, and Rocky, the Slab O' Concrete, which IS indestructible. I also have the Holy Grail, whose water can heal nearly every wound. I store these three items in a dimensional pocket and can summon them at will. They obey my commands like Norrin Rad wields his board. I also have Chi- manipulation powers.  
  
Known Skills - I am an expert martial artist and strategist. I'm also an expert with trajectory and tactical advice. The Bo Staff is my best weapon.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - Just pure skill and power will overcome me. Magic and sheer creativity on the battlefield can stop me.  
  
Costume- I have an enormous wingspan, and I look like Zauriel, but without the Helmet. I also have Cyclops' visor from the X-Men movie.  
  
Samael  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
My presence: it is like unto that of God.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Samael: The Star of Morning. That was changed later to Lucifer Morningstar  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
Time has no value. Billions of years.  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Expensive shoes, fashionable jacket, shirt and pants.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
It changes. It depends on who is viewing me. I can be 6'2 blonde hair blue eyes or black hair 5'10 brown eyes(most times that is me)  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
My personality is like:everyone is an insect or a tool to be used for my enjoyment. I really do not consider anyone to be an equal--only one is superior to me. That is God.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
My power.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
My pride or so its been said.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Law and Order do apply to me but not human ones. I am above most if not all rules.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
I have no obligation but to myself. I am responsible for my domain. Hell is or use to be an area of my influence. I quit and so it belongs to others.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Love and Romance are good when it is true.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
A very long time ago, before humans, there was God and myself--Samael the very first angel. I was cast out, so I no longer have care for life, death, humans or God.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
From Heavan originally.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Dysfunctional. I have alot of brothers.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
We had a war. I killed some of them.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Playing the piano. Night clubs and revenge.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I can sing.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I do not like too much familiarity. I also hate bad manners.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
None that is important.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
I swore revenge upon Morpheus of the Endless and he committed suicide. We were freinds of sorts. Most of my rivals end up dead or worse.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Myself.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My club the Lux in Los Angelos.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
I value freedom of choice. You don't have to stay anywhere forever. That includes hell as well.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
My goal is to topple the gates of Heavan. I suppose that is unrealizable. I have done everything I wanted to do.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
I only would add that I am not evil. I am just a presence like God is.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Character Name:Lucifer Morningstar  
  
Real Name: Samael  
  
Occupation:Indpendent Agent  
  
Identity: Owner of the Lux  
  
Legal Status: None applicable.  
  
Former Aliases: None.  
  
Place of Birth: Paradise, Heavan.  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: Michael, Ralphael, Uriel, Sandophel, Gabriel, Raguel  
  
Group Affiliation: None.  
  
Base of Operations: The Lux, Los Angelos  
  
Height: varies  
  
Weight: varies  
  
Eyes: varies  
  
Hair: varies  
  
Favorite Food:  
  
Favorite Color: Red  
  
Favorite Place:  
  
Favorite Book/TV show:  
  
Favorite Hobby: Revenge  
  
Least Favorite Food:  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Cleaning up  
  
Least Favorite Place:  
  
History/Origin-  
  
The first angel created by God. I rebelled with one-third of my brothers. I am called Lucifer Morningstar these days. I like to play the piano.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Almost unlimited. There are rules I can not break. I can not destroy the Earth because God may get upset. In my realm there are no limits.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
see above  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
see above  
  
Known Skills -  
  
Magic, fighting and music.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses -  
  
Non applicable.  
  
  
  
Robin Goodfellow  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Long white hair and pointy ears.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Robin Goodfellow  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
Several eons, give or take a millenium.  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
In the style of the times. Currently, I favor basic black.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
About 5'5, slight build, aforementioned hair and ears.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Roguish, fun-loving, and sarcastic.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
I'm extremely loyal to my friends. (Of course, that doesn't exclude me from playing little jokes on them from time to time.)  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
The above penchant for practical jokes, often at the most inopportune moments.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
My only law is the Law of Lord Oberon of Faerie, but I'll humor these mortals and play by their rules, as long as they suit me.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Again, obligations of Faerie are paramount, but I always repay my debts, and never betray a pal.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
I think it's great. Hell, it makes for some quality entertainment with you humans.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I know all the secrets of the Universe; I just forgot where I put the paper I wrote them on.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
The Realm of Faerie.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Dysfunctional, weird, and completely incomprehensible to outsiders. In other words, just like any other family.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
I like 'em all just fine, but most of them don't care for my antics much. That's why I spend so much time on the mortal plane.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Humanity.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Yep. I can do two paddle-balls at once! (Oh, I also have a bit of magical power, stemming from my Faery background.)  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Iron. Hate the stuff. Poisonous to all my kind, etc.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Free as the wind. It's generally not a good idea for my kind to get involved with yours, and no one in Faery'll have me.  
  
20. Do  
  
you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Not really.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Me.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
Me.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Me.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Well, I'm effectively immortal, so I pretty much want to do everything once. Except bungee-jump. That stuff's just nuts.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
I like candlelit dinners, long walks on the beach at sunset, and occasional high-stakes battles with the Forces of Darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Character Name: Robin Goodfellow  
  
Real Name: Robin Goodfellow. Can't you read?  
  
Occupation: Self-Employed  
  
Identity: Lower Hobgoblin, Realm of Faerie  
  
Legal Status: Your government denies I exist, and with good reason.  
  
Former Aliases: Puck, Andy Kaufman  
  
Place of Birth: Realm of Faerie  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: King Oberon of Faerie, Queen Titania of Faerie  
  
Group Affiliation: None  
  
Base of Operations: Showdown City  
  
Height: 5'5''  
  
Weight: 150 lbs  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: White  
  
Favorite Food: I just love what you mortals do with zucchini!  
  
Favorite Color: Your language has no analogous word, and I've never seen it in any of your crayon boxes.  
  
Favorite Place: Wherever I am right now  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Gargoyles (they got me so well!)  
  
Favorite Hobby: Humanity  
  
Least Favorite Food: Iron Supplements  
  
Least Favorite Chore: Cleaning up after myself  
  
Least Favorite Place: Prison  
  
History/Origin- Born as a Lower Hobgoblin of Faerie well before your race was spawned; always found you folks interesting, so I spend a lot of time on Earth. Hang around Showdown City because it's the only place with people weirder than myself.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- The paddle-ball thingie. Shape-shifting.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - Able to cast "glamours," spells which alter my appearance in the eyes of others. (I do this more often because it's easier than shape-shifting.)  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - Mastery of most low-level, elemental magic.  
  
Known Skills - The paddle-ball thingie.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - Iron. Can't stand the stuff.  
  
Psicoso  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
She usually tries to stay hidden, but probably her rough hands.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Arachne  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
28  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Black sweatshirt and pants with electric tape around wrists, ankles, and neck. She wears a black mask that reveals her eyes and mouth a la Captain America and lets her hair hang out from the top of it.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Afro-American, kinda lanky, hair is shoulder-length and curly from constant braiding.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
doesn't talk much, a bit anti-social  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
her determination  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
doesn't think before she acts  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Three annoying words that keep her from getting her brother out of prison.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Her responsibility is to Trevor. (But if he can't get that chip offa his shoulder soon, that's gonna change.)  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
"Ain't got time for that sh!t."  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Born in Shreveport, Louisiana, raised in Austin area, Texas  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Both parents are dead while brother rots away in prison for a crime he didn't commit.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Trevor's an okay guy, but still p!ssed that she killed the guy that should be in prison in his place.  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
stealing expensive sh!t  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
always seems to try to sell her wares to guys that rat her out  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Doesn't talk much so as not to flash her fangs, constantly wears sungalsses to not freak people out.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
no  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
police  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Trevor  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
none  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
money (she has it on such a rare occasion that it might as well be an abstract concept)  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
"Get Trevor outta prison whether he for gives me or not. No, he doesn't deserve to be in prison, and No, I ain't lookin' to take his place."  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
fighting style - dirty (biting, clawing, anything to inflict pain)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Character Name: Arachne  
  
Real Name: Annabelle Franklin  
  
Occupation: theif  
  
Identity: known to local police  
  
Legal Status: United States citizen with a criminal record  
  
Former Aliases: none  
  
Place of Birth: Shreveport, LA  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Known Relatives: Trevor Franklin - brother (32)  
  
Group Affiliation: none  
  
Base of Operations: central Texas  
  
Height: 5' 9"  
  
Weight: 124 lbs.  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Hair: black  
  
Favorite Food: anything with chicken or shrimp  
  
Favorite Color: red  
  
Favorite Place: rooftops  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Well, she never much liked reading. Doesn't watch TV.  
  
Favorite Hobby: kicking police ass (especially the Williamson County cops - damn are they some slow sons 'a b!tches)  
  
Least Favorite Food: jail food (stalest sh!t on earth)  
  
Least Favorite Chore: cleaning up stalls  
  
Least Favorite Place: jail  
  
History/Origin- While trying to his wife and 3 year old son, Jeff Franklin took a job at a new power plant in the area. He dies within five months as a result of radiation poisoning. Three months later, his pregnant wife also dies and her baby has to be delivered via Caesarian. She is given the name 'Annabelle' after her mother and sent with her brother, Trevor,to be raised by her aunt in Austin, TX. As soon as her eyes open, it is discovered that she has two pupils per eye. To keep her from being ostracized at public schools, her aunt teaches through home school.  
  
As she grows into maturity, Annabelle discovers that she has certain attributes (see Known Physical Abilities/Powers) that she begins to utilize for stealing (yes, in afore mentioned costume). As a result, she has a criminal record in central Texas. Aside from her eyes and fangs, no one realizes that she has other abnormal abilities.  
  
About four years ago, Annabelle, her brother, Trevor, and one of his friends were jumped by a few muggers. In the ensuing brawl, Trevor's friend is killed by one of the muggers, and in turn is killed by Annabelle. The police show up, and the other offenders run off. Annabelle also runs away, up the side of a nearby building, leaving the police to find her brother standing over two dead bodies. She's since tried to pull strings in the underground to get her brother out of prison and is still trying.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- Has fangs that inject venom (causes hallucinations, then kills within an hour). Her hands have tiny hooks all over her palms and fingers, similar to a gecko or a shark's skin. They are also on the bottoms of her feet. She can spin webs from spinnerets located in the middle of her palms. Along with the multiple eyes, Arachne has four 'sensors' (for lack of a better word) located on the back of her head, which act as a kind of radar. All her joints are super-flexible, similar to an owl's neck.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - none  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - none  
  
Known Skills - lockpicking, theivery, stealth  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - normal human limits, webs are limited (similar to spit: Use it too often, you got none left for a while), not completely immune to her own venom (its not deadly to her, but still experiences hallucinations).  
  
  
  
Non-Existant Man  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Wild bleached blonde hair, and wild ice blue eyes. Plus the fact that, despite the name, I DO exist.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Non-Existant Man  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
25  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Think Skater, toss in some grunge, and your just about there.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Sorta like Gary Buseys son (cant remember his name), only a little more crazy looking.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Carefree and easy going. Also has a tendancy to get on peoples nerves real quick. *EDIT* Just to make it easier to write my character, he acts a good deal like Jay, as in Jay and Silent Bob, but not so much with the "gotta get laid" attitude. And generally not so foul mouthed.*EDIT*  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
When hes needed, he'll be there.........  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
....... but when its not a matter of Life or Death, or the fate of the universe, or something big like that, he has a tendancy to "forget about it"  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
He follows the "big" laws, figures that its there for a reason, but if he can ignore the "little" ones, and no one gets hurt, then who cares, really?  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Responsibility? Whats that?  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Every woman loves him.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
Will work on a team, if his teamates dont kill im before they get to the battle. On the other stuff, its there, or it isnt, he doesnt really care.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
New York City.  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Would prefer to forget about them.  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
Apparently, not well, see question 14  
  
16.Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Playing video games, watching tv, listening to music.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
Very ambydexterous, can pick locks, trick computer systems, stuff like that.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
Always wears glasses, though he doesnt need em. He thinks they make him look dignified. Also, real big on the whole practical joke thing.  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
All women love me.  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
Not really any "major" arch rivalries. Just about anyone who spends any amount of time with him is borderline enemy, however.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Me.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
My playstation.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Luck  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Goals? What are those?  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
A real slacker. Fun loving guy, but really no sense of responsibility until things get really heavy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Character Name: Non-Existant Man  
  
Real Name: Steve Gutenburg (no, really)  
  
Occupation: Slacker.  
  
Identity: Same as above  
  
Legal Status: No legal trouble, suprisingly.  
  
Former Aliases: None  
  
Place of Birth: Her Ladys Immaculate Conception hospital in NYC.  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Known Relatives: Parents, and two sisters. All estranged.  
  
Group Affiliation: Whoever can stand him long enough for him to be considered in the group.  
  
Base of Operations: When not with the group, his loft in Manhattan  
  
Height: 6'7"  
  
Weight: 190  
  
Eyes: ice blue  
  
Hair: Bleach blonde  
  
Favorite Food: Pizza  
  
Favorite Color: Black  
  
Favorite Place: In front of the TV  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Doesnt read all that much, he loves to watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer, though not for the storylines.  
  
Favorite Hobby: Playing video games.  
  
Least Favorite Food: Any vegitable.  
  
Least Favorite Chore: All chores.  
  
Least Favorite Place: His parents house.  
  
History/Origin- He was slacking around one afternoon, playing an RPG he just got, when his dad came downstairs with a bag full of garbage, and made him take it out. Unfortunately, as he was out in the ally behind their apartment building, an asteroid came careening from the sky, and missed taking his head off by scant millimeters, but it bathed him in cosmic radiation, giving him his powers. He then left his parents house, and has been pretty much on his own ever since.  
  
Non-Existant Man is a nickname his dad gave him when he was reading comic books instead of doing his chores. "Steve, your always reading those ***ned comic books. You probably think your a superhero too, dont you? Well, I know that whenever your supposed to be doing something, your mr not there, or, what Non Existant Man or something." Steve took a liking to the name when he got his powers. Met his "sidekick" Plunket at an arcade. Plunket is just a regular old human who tags along with Steve, and doesnt really have any friends aside from Steve. Hes 5'5", brown hair, and thin.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers- Extremely lucky. He has a loft, fully furnished, equipped with the best home theater/gaming equipment available, all bought with money he was "given" due to his luck, for example. He also gets stronger the more ****ed he gets, not bulking up, but like a strength aura. He cant get up to Hulk levels of strength, but he can get up pretty high. Like, the 40 ton range. The luck, plus the strength aura give him pretty high durability as well.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers - Not much on that front.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers - same here.  
  
Known Skills - Pick locks, can break into computer systems, that kind of thing. Also really really good at making pizza sandwiches, and has the ultimate high score on Marvel VS Capcom at every arcade in the Metro area.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses - Sometimes he can be easily distracted. Hes also really protective of Plunket, so if you get him, then Steve will do what he can to get him back safe.  
  
  
  
Mellferia  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Most likely the fact that my hair looks like liquid silver  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Everyone calls me Reina. Or that damned bitch. Take your pick.  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
25  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Hadrian says like a whore but Hadrian is a ****ing prude. I got it so I flaunt it.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
I've got hazel eyes and light caramel colored skin  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
I can be nice but I usually choose not too. I have a reputation to maintain  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
I'm very loyal to those that have earned it. Which is why I havent killed Hadrian yet.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
I have a very short fuse and no conscience whatsoever.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
A society cant function without laws and as long as they dont interfere with me thats cool.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
I take em very seriously.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
It would be nice, but I dont really have time for it  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
If your asking do I play well with others the answer is no unless theres money involved. And if your asking do I believe in God, personally I think he's the biggest dick i've never met. Shakespeare had it right life is all sound and fury. Theres no rhyme or reason to anything in this world.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
I was born in Cali, but now i stay in New York  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
Hadrian is nice. Thats his whole problem  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
I get along with Hadrian fine when he's not trying to act like someones dad  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
Does drinking count? I play pool when I get a chance. I also study martial arts  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I can sing and I'm good at mimicing voices. I'm an excellent shot and I could kick your ass at darts  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
I hate closed in spaces  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
I date occaisonally but theres nothing serious going on *almost forgot this*  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
I dont have enemies. Everyone loves me. Or else.  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
My brother Hadrian  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
Its silly but....I have a silver peace sign that belonged to my mother. Its all I have of her  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Trust. If youve managed to earn my trust, dont ever betray me and expect to live.  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
My main goal right now is staying alive, I never gave much thought to the future.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Not really  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Character Name:Reina Quintana  
  
Real Name:Serenity McKenzie  
  
Occupation:Assasin  
  
Identity:secret  
  
Legal Status: no prior arrests  
  
Former Aliases: none  
  
Place of Birth: San Francisco CA  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Known Relatives: Hadrian MacKenzie  
  
Group Affiliation: none  
  
Base of Operations: New York City  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Weight: 135  
  
Eyes: hazel  
  
Hair: silver  
  
Favorite Food: shrimp and seafood in general  
  
Favorite Color: blue  
  
Favorite Place: Central Park  
  
Favorite Book/TV show: Valley of the Dolls by Jacqueline Susann and the Simpsons  
  
Favorite Hobby: Likes to shoot pool  
  
Least Favorite Food: Tofu, that crap's disgusting  
  
Least Favorite Chore: I hate cleaning  
  
Least Favorite Place: I hate the country. Its boring as hell.  
  
History/Origin-  
  
Serenity and tragedy are old friends. Her father Ian, was a army sargeant and as such was forced to move his family around alot. Her mother Debra died of cancer when the twins were only 2. Serenity's powers manifested at a young age and she had the misfortune of using them at army base. When her fathers superiors got wind of what she was capable of, Serenity was taken under "protective custody" for several years. Ian eventually found out that in reality she was being turned into a brainless supersoldier and that there were plains to try and duplicate her powers in others. He took his children and fled but eventually he and his family were caught. Ian was executed and in a fit of rage, Serenity burned an entire complex to the ground, killing everyone in it accept for Hadrian. The two of them are believed dead.  
  
Known Physical Abilities/Powers-  
  
Pyrokenitics. Serenity can control fire and anything that generates heat and can raise the temperature in objects and people to the point of death. Can also fire projectiles.  
  
Known Mental Abilities/Powers -  
  
Limited telepathy. She and Hadrian can communicate telepathically. Serenity can sometimes pick up the thoughts of others but she has little control over when.  
  
Known Spiritual/Mystical Powers -  
  
none  
  
Known Skills -  
  
Skilled fighter. Holds black belt in Jiujitsu. Proficient with guns and throwing knives. Daggers tend to be her favorite weapon when she chooses to use any.  
  
Vulnerabilities or Weaknesses -  
  
Susceptible to psychic attacks. Can be overwhelmed if she accidently reads the mind of the insane. Also can feel if Hadrian is in pain and will be similarly affected.  
  
  
  
Kyo  
  
1. What is the first thing that someone would notice about you?  
  
Nothing really. Look like a normal human.  
  
2. What is your name?  
  
Kyo  
  
3. How old are you?  
  
24  
  
4. How do you dress?  
  
Plain black shirt and jeans.  
  
5. What do you look like?  
  
Japanese guy with long hair parted down the middle.  
  
6. What is your personality like?  
  
Personality is sorta quiet and reserved but speaks up when the time is needed. I tend to hold conversations with a small group of people rather than a large one.  
  
7. What's strongest/best trait?  
  
Best trait is I look after my friends and teammates.  
  
8. What's your worst/weakest trait?  
  
Worse trait is that I tend to be a loner at times.  
  
9. What are your thoughts on Law and Order?  
  
Law and order are ok, but my own code takes precedent.  
  
10. What are your thoughts on Responsibility and Obligation?  
  
Responsibility and obligation are very important. If you make a promise you don't break it.  
  
11. What are your thoughts on Love and Romance?  
  
Love and Romance are good if it happens, but you don't need to look for it.  
  
12. What are your thoughts on other important concepts and beliefs (God, Teamwork, Chaos, Life, Death, ect)?  
  
I believe that there are higher beings and there are always intricate things at work in the universe. Teamwork is also very important.  
  
13. Where are you from?  
  
Japan  
  
14. What is your family like?  
  
None  
  
15. How well do you get along with them?  
  
I dont as they are gone  
  
16. Do you have any hobbies?  
  
I play cards.  
  
17. Do you have any talents?  
  
I have extremly good aim.  
  
18. Do you have any unique character quirks (always wears red, can't swim, scared of dogs or fire, ect.)?  
  
None  
  
19. Do you have any romantic interests, and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
None  
  
20. Do you have any rivalries/arch enemies and if so, could you give either a brief run down of him/her or supply a similar status sheet with info on him/her?  
  
None  
  
21. Who's the most important person in your life?  
  
Friends and teammates.  
  
22. What's your most valued possession?  
  
Gloves that were given to me by my father.  
  
23. Upon what abstract concept do you place the most value?  
  
Life  
  
24. What are your goals in life (both long term and short term) and what is the one thing would you most like to do before you die?  
  
Goals in life is to be able to do the right thing and help innocent people.  
  
25.Is there anything else you'd like to add?  
  
Nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Character Name: Kyo  
  
Real Name:Kyo  
  
Occupation:Hero  
  
Identity:Unknown  
  
Legal Status:US and Japan citizen  
  
Former Aliases:None  
  
Place of birth:Japan  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Group affilation:None  
  
Base of operations:Wanders whereever I need to go.  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Weight:185 pounds  
  
Eyes:Brown  
  
Hair:Black  
  
Favorite food:Sushi  
  
Favorite color:Blue  
  
Favorite place:anywhere that is with friends  
  
Favorite book/TV show:Art of War/Simpsons  
  
Favorite Hobby:Playing poker  
  
History:Was born in Japan and raised by my family. I was found to have great powers as a young child and the local gangsters wanted me for their gangs so they could assert dominance over rival ones. When I refused they came and killed my family. In a fit of rage I killed them all. I had no control over my powers so I ran. I met up with a wanderer and followed him for years. He taught me how to control my powers and how to fight. Finally one day we went our seperate ways.  
  
Known physical abilities:Can lift at least 100 tons. Limited superspeed referred to as the "Godspeed". Can move so fast that its hard for most people to see, but I can only use this to transverse a short distance. I can not go for miles.  
  
Known Mental abilities:None  
  
Known spiritual/mystic abilities:I am able to summon fire into my hands and attack with them. Also able surround my body with fire for a short period of time. Can project fire out of my hands in bursts.  
  
Known Skills:Accomplished martial artist. Knows many styles of martial arts.  
  
Vulneribilities and weakness:Though I have great strength, my durability is only a little above peak human. I can be hurt or killed. 


End file.
